


under the skin

by harroldina



Category: To the Bone (2017)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harroldina/pseuds/harroldina
Summary: Правильно люди говорят, что ты не ценишь, пока не потеряешь. Только я и понятия не имела, что мне есть что терять. Но оказалось, что было.
Relationships: Ellen&Luke, Ellen/Luke
Kudos: 3





	under the skin

Предыдущие дни кардинально изменили моё отношение к собственной жизни. Я всегда считала, что люди достойны второго шанса, что во всех есть что-то хорошее, но почему-то саму себя я в этот список не включала. Возможно, дело было в заниженной самооценке, но я никогда не думала об этом. Было проще проникнуться к себе жалостью или ненавистью, чем пробиться через все эти мысли и найти их причину.

Пик моей ненависти к себе был достигнут в ту секунду, когда я посмотрела в глаза Люка и увидела, как в них исчезает слабый огонёк надежды. Это невозможно было не заметить, он выглядел так, словно я столкнула его в пропасть, которой не было конца. Что самое печальное – я знала, что он чувствует. Моё падение в пропасть началось со смерти девушки, которая была поклонницей моего творчества. Я не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь простить себя за это. Её безжизненное тело постоянно снится мне в кошмарах, и я верила словам ее родителей, которые говорили, что это целиком и полностью моя вина. Бесчисленное количество психологов пыталось убедить меня в обратном, они приводили в доказательство множество научных определений, но я совсем не хотела их слушать. Многие из них так же думали, что именно из-за этого случая начались мои проблемы с питанием, и от таких специалистов я сбегала на следующий же день. Как они могли помочь мне, если элементарно не понимали, что дело вовсе не в этом?

Конечно, я попадала и к хорошим, внимательным людям, которые искренне хотели мне помочь. От таких я сбегала еще раньше, боясь, что, в конце концов, им это удастся. Я не могла лишиться этого, ведь каким образом я бы еще выразила ненависть и отвращение к себе? Резать вены было точно не для меня после более чем подробных фотографий покончившей с собой девушки, так что я не могла и представить, как делаю это.

То видение в пустыне, когда моя душа словно покинула тело, и я увидела себя со стороны – именно тогда отвращение к себе сменилось всепоглощающим ужасом. Из головы не выходили слова Люка о том, что я ослепительна, но еще больше говорили мне это его глаза. В тот момент я поняла, что хочу еще хоть раз увидеть этот взгляд. Я хотела увидеть Люка и сказать ему, как мне жаль. Наверное, впервые я подумала о ком-то, кроме себя. Я думала о матери, об отчаянии в ее глазах все эти годы, а потом и о смирении, которое я увидела вчера. Думала о Келли, которая нуждалась в старшей сестре, нуждалась в советах о банальных и серьёзных ситуациях, но была этого лишена. Думала о Сьюзен, которая приняла меня словно родную дочь, но не получила от меня достаточно ответной любви и благодарности. Я думала о Люке, который держался за меня, как за спасательный круг, но я жестоко лишила его последней надежды выбраться из этой пучины.

Правильно люди говорят, что ты не ценишь, пока не потеряешь. Только я и понятия не имела, что мне есть что терять. Но оказалось, что было. И я захотела бороться за всё это: за семью, за жизнь, за Люка. Я никогда не смогу стереть все переживания и боль, что причинила им, но я могу подарить им столько любви и благодарности, сколько смогу.

– Ну что, готова? – вырвал меня из мыслей вопрос Сьюзан. Оглянувшись, я поняла, что мы уже подъехали к Трэшхолду. – Если ты не готова сюда вернуться, то мы можем найти другое место.  
– Нет, всё в порядке, - ответила я, пытаясь всеми силами скрыть дрожь в голосе. Мне было безумно страшно снова войти в этот дом, ведь я совсем не знала, что меня там ждёт. – Здесь намного приятнее, чем во всех этих стационарах, смахивающих на психушку.  
– Это точно. В позапрошлом месте только мягких стен не хватало, - донесся с заднего сидения голос Келли, после чего она рассмеялась. – Попробуй только еще раз смыться отсюда, я тебя тогда сама на цепь посажу в этом доме.  
– Боже, да не сбегу я. – И я говорила чистую правду. Хотя бы раз в жизни я собиралась довести лечение до конца, собиралась встретиться со своими страхами лицом к лицу. И Сьюзан с Келли чувствовали это. – Ладно, я пошла, пока ты меня за ручку не потащила внутрь.  
– Удачи, милая. Мы скоро тебя навестим.

Обнявшись с семьей на прощание, я решительно двинулась в сторону дома, где входная дверь была широко распахнута. На веранде сидели Лобо с Анной, которые сразу поднялись со своих мест, чтобы поприветствовать меня. Я улыбнулась им, но в душе сильно переживала о том, простит ли меня Люк. Захочет ли он вообще меня видеть? А может он уже покинул Трэшхолд? Ведь пару дней назад он передвигался с костылями и говорил, что ему нужна еще одна операция. Что если я больше его не увижу? И в эту же секунду из дома вышел доктор Бекхэм, а следом за ним и тот, из-за кого моё сердце забилось в бешеном темпе.

– Я рад, что ты вернулась. – На лице доктора была искренняя и теплая улыбка, которая затрагивала его глаза. Он слегка сжал моё плечо, выражая, таким образом, свою поддержку и заботу. – Больше не заставляй нас так переживать.  
– Я постараюсь, - ответила я, чувствуя всей кожей взгляд Люка, но страшилась посмотреть на него в ответ.  
– Ладно, Илай, я буду внутри, если вдруг захочешь поговорить, – тактично сказал мужчина, явно желая оставить нас наедине. Доктор приветственно махнул отъезжающей машине, после чего улыбнулся мне еще раз и пошёл в дом.

Боковым зрением я заметила, что Лобо с Анной так же ушли, и мы действительно остались на веранде вдвоем. Он всё так же смотрел на меня, и я огромным усилием воли заставила себя поднять на него взгляд, останавливая его напротив голубых глаз.

Я ожидала увидеть в них ненависть, презрение, разочарование, но ничего из вышеперечисленного я так и не смогла заметить. Он, с некой озабоченностью на лице, разглядывал небольшие ожоги от палящего солнца пустыни на моей коже, но ничего не говорил. Я моментально заметила, что вышел он без костылей, но стоял с упором на здоровую ногу. Возможно ему стало лучше, и в операции нет никакой необходимости? Мне очень хотелось спросить его об этом, но я не хотела прерывать наше молчание. Оно гарантировало мне немного времени с ним, вселяло в меня надежду, что может еще не всё потеряно, что может он простит меня, и мы поможем друг другу преодолеть всё это сумасшествие в наших жизнях. Я больше не хотела быть одна, я нуждалась в нём.

Раскрыв рот, чтобы сказать ему всё то, что крутилось у меня в голове, я услышала то, что ждала больше всего в жизни.

– Я рад, что ты вернулась, – негромко сказал он, смотря мне прямо в глаза. Я была ошеломлена, ведь его взгляд был точно таким же, каким был в моем видении. – Я беспокоился о тебе.

И я понимала как никогда, что верю ему всем сердцем. И знала, что теперь у нас есть ради чего бороться.


End file.
